


Dark

by Liightsnow



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Abuse, Fuck Canon, Hurt Varian (Disney), Incarcerated Varian (Disney), Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Not Canon Compliant, Sad Varian (Disney), Trans Varian (Disney), Varian Has Issues (Disney), Varian Needs a Hug (Disney), Varian Redemption (Disney), Victim Blaming, quirin is not a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liightsnow/pseuds/Liightsnow
Comments: 11
Kudos: 147





	1. Waiting in the Wings

To say that he was frustrated would be an understatement. Varians head screamed and ached like nothing else in the world. He felt as if he could hear every little pebble and creek of the wagon which was hauling him off to jail. He hated it, the atmosphere was stiff and it even felt as if his chest was contracting on itself. He had felt this way many times, often when he sat alone in his room, the wrappings around his chest digging into his ribs as he calmed his own breathing.

A part of him felt a bit of warmth at the idea of him maybe having a warm place to stay again. After his father was encased. . .life was a rollarcoaster. He had known that Quirin was the only reason he was still in the village. As the amber covered his bodies, deep down Varian knew that a warm home wouldn't be in his future anymore. It had been months.... _months_ since he had last ate a meal that he didn't struggle to find. 

It really was an experience, the late nights and skipping meals. He needed to save his father, what else did he have last? He needed to make him proud somehow. . .A dark chuckled left Varians chest as he began to think about the past events of the night. . .He wouldn't be proud. His father would see him as a monster, Varian knew it. . .but did he even care anymore? He was never _never_ going to save his father, so what was the point?

The idea of what his father would say if he were to escape the amber prison scared Varian, causing him to shiver in place. Bile rose from his throat as he thought of past punishments and scoldings. 

He never did like those. He was experienced with pain, the scars from explosions and shards of glass which decorated his torso were evidence of that. He forced himself to swallow the disgusting mix of vomit and blood that made its way to his mouth. Until this moment he hadn't realized that he was biting into his cheeks.

The wagon began to slow, Varian looked at the two guards who were sitting, watching his every move, he smirked. 

"I really don't understand how either of you have jobs. After all, who lets a fourteen year old almost take over Corona?" He smirks, enjoying the look of shock on the two guards faces. "And being dumb enough to let me slip you truth potion? Really surprised you haven't lost this job. Then again, Corona guards never were _smart_ huh? Letting someone steal their precious queen-"  
  
Metal was pressed against his pace, a strap being tied around his head. He felt ecstatic, the fact that they went out of their way, just to muzzle him for saying a few insults was hilarious. He rolls his eyes and fake pouted at the guards, immediately glaring once they came close to him.

Once the wagon came to a full halt, they quickly opened the doors and dragged him out of it. He smirked once more, the expression hidden by the metal placed on his face. It was cold, the type of cold which feels as if there is a wet texture.  
  
He hated it.  
  
The guards pulled on his chains roughly, forcing the boy to follow them down into a dark dungeon. The walls seemed dusty, almost with what seemed like mold covering a few of the bricks. 

_'How sanitary'_ He thought to himself as he kept being pulled down the seemingly endless flight of stairs. His wrists were beginning to burn, the cuffs cutting into them as each tug on the chains dug them in deeper.

He wondered where they would place him, he knew his list of crimes. People have been executed for less- the thought of that used to scare him, make him want to so badly beg for his life. . .Now though? He thought that, maybe, that punishment wasn't enough. 

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the stairs ended. Varian looked ahead and bit his cheek harder. It was so much darker than he thought. The few lights were spaced apart at every other cell. The light so dim he could barely see inside of them. The guards continued to lead him down the corridor, stopping at the end of the hallway, the furthest door, so dark he couldn't see his own hands when he looked down. So dark.  
  
"The kings requested that you be alone. He thinks it would make you...better." The guard with a mustache spoke. Varian swore he knew the mans name...he just didn't care.

The door to the cell opened, a cot not even in sight as Varian looked into the damp and eerie cell. It looked like something from one of his nightmare. . .it even smelt like the dead. Soon, the door was shut behind him, the guards leaving him in the darkness of the windowless room. His wrists ached with burns. They hadn't taken off the muzzle. That's when Varian knew. . .

_He was going to die in this cell._


	2. My Path is Dark

Varian sat on the floor of the cell and blinked a slow, almost mechanical blink. The damp interior of the cell being the only thing keeping him company. It had been a week, he only knew that because the dripping water from the ceiling fell every 10 seconds, it wasn't hard to use that to tell time when he barely slept. He wasn't given food yet. He had water slid into the room two days ago- it was quite hard to drink with the muzzle still on -his body felt weaker than it had ever been.

In his head, he knew that he wouldn't die from starvation until another week most likely. That didn't help the panic he had at the thought of dying alone without ever saving his dad. . .A dark chuckle shook his frame, his dad wouldn't care once he was freed- he never cared. . .Varian shook that thought- he wasn't dying until his dad was freed. . .not until then. The rumbling off his stomach interrupted his thoughts, a series of hunger pains shot through his gut. 

He pushed himself off of the ground, his limbs sore and he groaned. The sound of his own voice was horribly muffled by the metal still around his face. His mind began to wander- had it even _been_ a week..? Would. . .no it's not like they wouldn't feed him for a week- he must have gotten the counting of the water wrong. . .maybe he didn't sleep as long as he believed all the time- yes that was it!

He needed the sun- his mind raced with thoughts of him dying- he was going to die- _he couldn't breathe-_ his chest contracted, the bandages around his chest felt so tight- he'd been wearing it for too long he felt so _fucking_ disgusting. . .

When had he showered last..? Thats the thought that broke him out of the repeating cycle of crying and hyperventilating. That's when the stench of his sweat covered clothes finally became apparent. He was disgusting. . .When bile rose from his throat he was quick to swallow it- the last thing he ever wanted to do was throw up wearing a muzzle. He just wanted to leave the cell. . . Like clockwork, the cell door opened and there stood. . .the princess. He looked up at her, no emotion on his face as his eyes stared into her.

There was a stiff silence between the two, he could see in her eyes that she was calculating the situation, not wanting to speak to someone who couldn't answer. . .The silence traveled across the cell, the ambiance of it becoming fully apparent to Varian. 

The princess took a gulp before facing one of the guards, trying to not stare into Varians eyes, which seemed lifeless.

"Why. . .Why is he in a- a muzzle Pete?" She spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, both of the guards looked into the cell and cursed under their breathes...

"Sorry princess- He thought we took it off of him before locking him in.." The guard...Pete? Said, rushing into the cell and quickly towards Varian

Varian had been spaced out, the first thing he felt was someones hands coming across his face- he pushed whoever it was away, his breath coming out as rough and labored. It took him a moment before realizing who it was and what they were trying to do. Begrudgingly, he let the guard continue to take off the muzzle.

In reality, Varian was happy at the idea of having the muzzle finally taken off of him. He loved the idea of hearing his own voice comforted him. He moved his glare towards Rapunzel and opened his mouth to spit an insult at her. . .

As the words left his mouth, silence still filled the room- tiny rasps came from his throat before he erupted into a coughing fit. Oh yeah. He had barely a sip of water in the past week. He wheezed and glared at her again, eyes welled with tears.

Rapunzel looked at the boy, distress clearly on her face as she brought a hand up to her chest. Varians chest felt as if it closed in on itself- she was _pitying_ him. . .he just shook his head and rolled his eyes. The dark circles much more prominent without the muzzle covering most of his face. He spat on the ground, a rusty red colour littered the spit. He had always hated the sight of blood. 

The princess looked at both of the guards- "How. . .how has he been eating with that on? How has he been drinking?!" She demanded, face fully of ~~concern~~ _Pity_. Both of the guards looked at each other, and then at the empty paper cup in the cell. Varian could tell by there looks. They were pitying him too. After that, the guards were quick to close the cell once more, locking the child in darkness.

Finally, without the muzzle on, he brought his hands to his face, it felt like more bone than flesh- This time he wasn't able to stop the vomit from leaving his throat and onto the floor- or at least, thats what he thought.

He dry heaved onto the floor, nothing leaving his body despite it desperately trying to- He couldn't breathe everything hurt so much to do. His head ached with each lurch of nothing. Nothing left his body as he was soon overcome with body shaking sobs, silent and violent as his breath once again quickened. Everything felt wrong- off-

But he was the reason he was here, he caused it all. He knew that, of course he knew that. . .

From outside of the cell he heard someone speak to him. . .Cassie...

"Don't think those fake sounds are going to get you out of there." She firmly said, he could feel the truth in her words. "You. . .Varian you did this too yourself..."

He nodded. . . he had caused this- suddenly her voice was coming from every direction, his mind screamed at him.

"Stop crying Varian. I thought you wanted to make your dad proud. But tell me kid, would he be proud of you after this? Would he _ever_ be proud of you of you now? Be honest." He _knew_ that this wasnt actually Cass- he knew _he knew_

That didn't stop the voice though.

He laughed- loudly and cackling, his chest shaking and his hands tearing at his hair.

He was going to go insane in here. . .


	3. I Was Meant for Glory

The last time he saw someone was 20 days ago. Varian bit his cheek and stared straight ahead, his head was completely empty as he stared at the stone wall which was as still as his own body. His eyes moved down, he looked at the plate which was slid into the room only moments before, the food only consisting saltine crackers and a single apple. 

He was told that the princess had left a few days prior, the kingdom was back into the hands of the king and queen. They never were good rulers, despite the years of missing their daughter they never did learn how to rule well. He remembered all of the times when old corona was attacked and they never sent aid or help. 

A pathetic chuckle left his lips and he began to think to himself, _'Why did I think they would care now? No one ever cared in the past'_ His mind screamed at him, slowly he crawled towards the food on the ground and ate- he ate as if it was his first meal in weeks- which it was. His vision blurred at the rate he was eating, scarfing down bits and pieces of the crackers, not caring if he would choke or not.   
  
Once those were gone, his head spun and his breathing quickened- everything around him left much more cloudy than normal. He was about to call out to the guards when he felt his body connect with the floor, darkness surrounded him. His chest contracted and he cursed at himself for never taking off his home made binder. It gripped his flesh like a parasite and that was the last feeling Varian had before, like his surroundings, the world turned black.

\---------------------------------------------------------

_Varian opened his eyes and stared at what was in front of him._

_Blue eyes stared around the meadow with an innocent glee of a child. Eyes full of life and wonder as the 4 year old stared at his father as he began to make his way towards his son. Varians smile grew as he rushed towards his father- attempting to embrace him. Before he got the chance the child was pushed away._

_That was.... him? But how could..._

_When he looked up he could see his fathers eyes which filled with anger and some sort of sadness. He glared at his young son and spoke dark and quiet..._

_"Did you give your mother a drink this morning, daughter?" His nose slightly scrunched and the child turned his head to the side, nodding with a look of pure confusion adorning his feminine face. Of course he did! His mommy had asked for a drink of lemonade!_

_The mans glare tore deeper into the child body, his next words coming out low and gruff, as if he was forcing himself to not scream. "What did you give your mother to drink?!" He huffed at the child._

__  
Varian explained to his father about the lemonade- that was the first time his father had ever laid a hand on him. I swift slap to the face before yelling occurred. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING CHILD?" His father exploded, Varians chest felt empty-  


_"WE TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH THOSE CHEMICALS- AND NOW YOU HAVE YOUR MOTHER DRINK THEM? VARIANA YOU KILLED YOUR MOTHER."_

_Varians mother had died of poisoning. A mishap of labeling and not being able to read had caused it._

_The older Varian stared at the scene, memories flooding back like a storm of wind and water. Tears flooding out of his eyes like a broken dam._

_He had killed both of his parents. He deserved to be executed._

_\-----------------------------------------------------_

Waking up in the real world shook the teen as he stared at the lights- why was it so bright- his eyes- he couldn't see- there was too much noise everything was happening- and suddenly there we're hands on him, grabbing at his arms and he swore he felt something within him ignite. 

His breathing was panicked as he fought off the grabbing hands, the light so bright he couldn't see, he didn't understand how anyone else was seeing. The noises from his head slowly began to quiet and he could hear his surroundings-

"Calm down- please calm down- _Varian!!I"_ He swore that was the voice of the princess but he swore that she had already left- Tears fell as he felt his eyes move but not see.

"I can't see- I can't see anything-" He spoke out- sobbing and breaking down on whatever it was he was seated on. His hands shook and he couldn't tell if it was hunger or fear. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Rapunzel stared at the kid that was in front of her, she had left but was forced to return due to lack of food- it seemed she had arrived at the perfect time. As her group watched as the guards were bringing a very unconscious and skinny Varian from the dungeon. 

She had forced them to let her come along, telling the others I would be okay to stay back and pack more items for the trip. She watched the boy while seated in the infirmary, he was slowly rocking back and forth, she watched as his chest almost seemed to barely move as if blocked by something.

She hadn't expected his awakening to be so violent, she tried to grab him, yet that only seemed to make it worse. The lights were on yet the kids eyes seemed dull and unresponsive. 

"Calm down- Please calm down- _Varian!!"_ She watched as he slowly began to calm, only barely before he spoke, voice cracking and coarse. Her heart sank as she slowly went to shut off the lights, hoping that it could help in someway as she stared at the sobbing boy.

At that moment she heard the door open, Lance, Cassandra and Eugene all walking into the room, Varian looked over towards the noise but it still seemed as if he couldn't see.

Varians breathing, though much slowly than before, was still labored and rough- his sobs never ending and his hands finding their ways to his eyes. "I- I cant see I cant see- No no no no no no this can't- I can't-" 

_He wanted to be dead._ He had known it before that now, with this. Varian decided that execution suited him. If this blindness was the earths way of making him pay. 

The rest of the group stood in a shocked silence, the room becoming almost ghostly silent if it wasn't for the breaths of Varian.

He looked around once more, the blindness leaving slightly but keeping everything horribly blurry. He saw the group of people in the room and his eyes grew wide as his breathing acted up once more- no he wanted out- he wanted back in his cell-

"Okay okay im okay im fine p-put me back in the cell now" He nodded, not caring his how his body still ached and how his stomach felt as if he was ate bricks. 

He wanted his cell again. . .his cell meant he could be alone.

In the cell he could die.


End file.
